Sakura: Happy Birthday!
by KitsukiHoshirouKage
Summary: Sakura's Birthday! Birthday chat is in the intro. Sakura is over Sasuke. Sakura's birthday is coming up and she had her heart broken by the .one she once loved. A new love is slowly mending her but will she love again? Her friends plan a birthday party for her on the roof. What could be going on? "What's the present?" is all she wonders. *RE-UPDATED!


**A/N:**** Sakura, where are you!? Today is Sakura's birthday~! Otanjobi-omedeto! Sorry I have not written in a while.**

**Wr. 280315  
UPD 290315  
UPD 310315**

Let's start her birthday!

* * *

**Sakura: Otanjobi-omedeto!**

_Sakura Haruno, a girl with cherry-blossom pink hair and green spring eyes which displays her looks by her name. Her upcoming birthday, her special 18._

Tenten and the rest of the girls decided to get together for planning her a party.

Ino, reading out a list. "I'll get this.. you get this.. Hinata gets this and that! Sorted."

The three-girls put their hands in the middle, "Move out girls!"

**XxX**

During the Shop-Hunt the girls each came across paths individually, either a boy or trouble itself.

Ino forgot what to get her seeing as she has the most to pick out. On her way there she saw the pink-haired girl herself.. and with who? No-one other than that traitor Uchiha. The two walking close to each other, one smiling at the other.

The Haruno, smiling but her smile slowly fading each time.

The Yamanaka feeling simply worried that the store she was meant to get the supplies from was just across them. "How am I supposed to go in now!?" she screamed to herself.

Her Father's friend's sons (long story, they are childhood friends but Ino does not consider them as friends). They happened to be passing by but his time with a boy or rather a man with pale skin and a buffed-blimp lips with dark hair and a mysterious gaze. He looked at her and winked. 'My name is Sai' was written on a paper he had shown to Ino from a far distance.

Ino saw the little stars and hearts coming her way but she dodged them. "Uh.. kimochi-warui! Usually I'd be flustered that a man has fallen for me but I have seen way to many playboys these days!" again, in her head.

One boy, chubby is all I need to say was eating entire packets of potato chips and stuffing them into his huge jaws. Yes, he was called Chouji. Akimichi Chouji who had recently got a girlfriend from another town in the "Kumo" district called 'Karui'. Soon to be his bride.

Konoha-tou was a popular city as all the other great cities were linked to it for transport and goods. So many people from all the other cities visit frequently; everyday so the girls are used to many of them. Each district has multiple leaders, some quite young. These leader are called the 'Kages' but with a set prefix of the district.

The other with him was Nara Shikamaru.

Ino quickly ran across everyone blocking her path and went into the party and celebration area of the shopping centre.

In the store she was searching for a specific party-popper; ones that glow in the dark. "Is this the one?" she tilted her head. "Darn.. Tenten you should have been more specific!"

She moved back with a step. She felt a bump, from someone taller. "Um.. sorry," she bowed down.

The man turned around to see no-one there, until he looked down to see a light-cream, platinum blond bowing towards him. "N-no! I'm sorry," he then looked at her with a surprised look, "I've seen you a few times. Yamanka Flower Shop was it?"

"Ah! That's my family flower shop! Are you Utakata-san!? The guy who sells bubble blowers to children.. anyway why are you here?"

Utakata held up a few party-poppers, "My friend has his birthday party next week."

Ino pointed at him, "Usso! My friend has her birthday party a few days from now. How is your friend going to be?"

He put his hand on his chin. "He's going to be 19," he shot at her.

"So close. Sakura would have suited him better."

The brown-haired man thought about his friends. "Sakura? He did talk about a girl call that a few times, he bought a-" he paused as Ino glanced, waiting for him to finish off. "All I know is that I think he knows her. Okay bye."

"_I hear Sasuke is only dating her because he knows her birthday is coming and that he is with Uzumaki Karin - wait! Isn't this Karin girl with some Hozuki guy.. um Suigetsu I think? I mean Sakura only likes him because he tries to act cool and strong around everyone just because he lived alone with his brother not knowing that his parents died in an accident. How indecent." _Ino thought to herself.

**XxX**

Hinata, trying to enter her paying field but couldn't because she noticed a certain deep blond, fox-cheeked boy which she had adored since her childhood. Seeing him always make her anxious that she even punched him once without knowing why.

Behind popped up a boy with a bug jar, full of insects. He gave it to her to give to Sakura. Before the Hyuuga could scream at Shino's present the boy with the dog hung at a pole outside the shop grabbed by her mouth and pulled her background, "It's me Kiba. Stop trying to cause a problem for us. See Naruto at the counter, he bought too much items and we're stalking him to find out what he is going to do with all of them. We don't even know what they are!"

"Eh.. you're a bad person.. Kiba-kun."

Kiba was in shock, upsetting Hinata's feelings he backed down from his plan.

As soon as the counter was clear Hinata hurried to pay for her items until she ran into Hanabi. "Eh Hanabi?"

Hanabi looked at her, "I'm going to tell Otou-sama.. that you were spying on me." as she walked off.

Tenten who had crossed their path had seen Hinata, Hanabi and Neji arguing (with Lee arguing with them in the background). Tenten had sighed at them, "Sorry Hinata, I can't save you at the moment."

The Sand-siblings were heading in her direction.

Tenten sweatdropped. "Why do I get all the problems?"

She covered her face, embarassed to show the Kaze District's Fifth Kazekage Gaara her current state of being a mess.  
(She got stuck in the escalator earlier and tumbled down onto the floor)

Gaara and Kankuro noticed her, "H-hey is she trying to avoid us?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro, "Maybe you, because of your dead eyes."

Gaara smacked Kankuro.

**XxX**

Later, when our girls had met up with Sakura they told her how they had encountered her with a certain someone *cough* Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura had just laughed it off and then her smile turned upside-down.

"S-Sakura? What's wrong!?" the girls wondered.

"Sasuke-kun broke up with me!" she stormed into the air.

"What!?" Tenten and Hinata shrieked.

Ino put her hands on her chin - _"Now I'm being Utakata-san!"_ and quickly removed her hand. "I heard he is going out with Karin Uzumaki who is going out with Suigetsu who doesn't know. _So he just wanted to make her feel upset for he birthday_. Again, how indecent."

"I don't care! I punched with a ichi-nii on the cheeks!" Sakura said in her childish voice. Tenten wanted to burst out laughing.

"Anyway, it was me who broke him because he only replies with the same 'Hn' and I mean it's not like we were girlfriend and boyfriend, so how could that idiot with the chicken-butt break up with me! Soo-stupid!" Sakura making fun of him.

"Chicken. Chicken. He is a chicken!" the other three danced in the background.

**THE NEXT DAY**

A quiet but sad Sakura walked the streets of Konoha-tou alone. All students in each district were on break, even the Kage students.

"Aare? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura grabbed the persons face without looking up and was smearing the tears with her arms thinking that Naruto was looking and said "Don't look at me! I'm fine, he-eki!"

She let go of her grip of his face, only to look up and notice that it wasn't Naruto's face. She saw the marks from her extreme grasp of her strength marked upon his face.

The person feeling dizzy, "Such a beautiful girl.. with wonderful strength.." he said in a dizzy state and was about to fall.

Sakura went behind and stopped him from falling, "Gomenasai!"

She took a closer look at his face. "Ah! You're the Mizu District's Fourth Mizukage! Eetto.. Mizukage-san! _His name is.. _Yagura!"

As soon as he heard his name he shot up and out of his dizziness.

"Hai! Yagura is fine!" slightly blushing. He then turned around to look at her face and see that her eyes were a lightly-burnt red colour. "Ee? Sakura-chan have you been crying?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes, "How can you say my name so casually?" she laughed slightly.

"Gomen.. H-Haruno-san." he apologised.

The cherry-blossom herself shocked at the name change, as that is not what she meant by 'so casually'.

"No no no! I didn't mean it like that. Please keep calling me Sakura."

He nodded, "Okay.. Sakura.."

She blushed, "With the '-_chan_'.. I mean we're both High School students - _but from different schools_. So it would look weird, 'Sakura' alone." she told him.

"Sakura-chan.. what happened?" he grabbed Sakura's hand which covered her eye.

"Oh you mean this!" pointing at her eye, "I just got dumped from a date from a guy I never really liked," putting her hand down which Yagura was still holding onto.

Yagura knew that she was upset over this. Sakura looked down at the ground and then re-realised that he was still holding her, "_Yagura-kun's hand is so nice, warm and fluffy. His hand is a little bigger than mine._

People walking around noticed the two. "Those two are so cute!" a lady with her husband complimented. "The male of the couple is a bit shorter though." the husband laughed. "Nothing wrong with that!" his wife said.

Yagura had a vein appear on his head and he was fuming red. "Calling me the 'shorter' one of the couple."

The pink hair girl giggled slightly, "There is nothing wrong with that. Even still, your body will still grow in height."

"Well.. that's true but.. Sakura-chan. Go out with me."

There was silence between the two.

"What are you talking about!? Ha! Ha." she continuously tapped him. He kept looking at her seriously.

"I'm serious.." he said.

"_Is he trying to make me feel better?.. Oh yeah, tomorrow is my birthday.. it's not like I am doing anything special."_ she thought to herself.

Sakura's friends across the road, saw her with the Mizukage student. One of Yagura's friend in the background.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata hiding behind a tree. "Uu! There's not enough space!" the three struggled for space, knocking Hinata over without knowing. Hinata now had to hide behind a bench which made her look like she was visually disabled.

Hinata looked left to see Naruto with binoculars; using them to spy on the downed Sakura. "Sorry Naruto-kun!" as she fell onto him, "What are you doing?"

"Spying" he replied.

Hinata's jaws dropped, "The things I said to Kiba-kun about spying! Naruto is the same!" she cried with rivers of tears streaming down.

Ino and Tenten staring intensely.

Ino looked to the left of Yagura to notice a hidden shadow, one that resembled Utakata! Ino wanted to burst out laughing.

"_Is that the friend he was talking about? If it is then he is the Fourth Mizukage of the Mizu District. He is a little shorter but.. things look like they are turning good between them!_" Ino thinking seriously.

Tenten and Ino giving Sakura eye-jabs. "Get together.. get together-get together-get together-get together!"

Sakura felt like a voodoo doll.

She then stoked his hair accidentally to which made him blush.

Sakura noticed this, "Uh sorry. _His hair feels so good._ Iiwa, I'll go on the date."

Yagura, blushing as his eyes started sparkling. Sakura got her phone out and exchanged numbers with him. "Bye then!" Sakura waved at him and ran off.

Sakura's friends followed her.. even Naruto.

Yagura walking backwards was grabbed by a tall shadow figure. "Utakata!?"

He whispered in his ears, "You only have one night.."

Yagura gulped feeling a little scared.

He continued, "Tomorrow.. is her birthday! So freakin' go get her a present!" he screamed in his ear. Utakata remained in the shadows and disappeared, huffing.

Yagura went to buy her a present, as he was the only one to notice that the next day was not only her birthday but the Cherry-blossom Wind Festival which matched her well.

**XxX**

After Sakura got home her gals got together with her.

"We saw you with another man!" they screamed in her face. Tenten going crazy she grabbed Sakura's arms so tight.

"Huh?" Sakura opened her mouth innocently. She stretched her arms out, "Oh you mean Yagura-kun? He just wants to make me feel better from the break-up."

Ino's lips extended, "Hmm? Are you sure? _Sakura you do realise you're adding -kun to his name?_" thinking the last part to herself.

Hinata and the other two got up from the sofa, "Okay, we have to go now. See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" she waved and exited her apartment.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura checked her cell to see if she received any mail to do with her meeting up with Yagura. She found a message from yesterday still waiting to be open. The girl then read it to find the location and the time.

"Wah!? That's kinda late.."

At the time, she exited her apartment and fixed her hair. She only thought to herself that she is attending because it is to make her feel better. When she arrived at the restaurant, she looked at it. Her face became pale, "I guess it pays to be a Kage and the son of a noble, right?"

When she entered, he was sat at the back - next to the window and a bunch of girls had gathered around him, wondering why someone so cute would be alone. He yelled at them telling them it's for a special occasion.

The waiters scurried the ladies out.

Sakura looked at him, he looked at her.. she was sat down at the other end of the room. His jaws dropped, "Etto Sakura-chan.. over here," he called her over, sweat-dropping as if she were a pet.

She sat in front of him, "Sorry."

The waiters served them. Sakura wondered why they are being served when they haven't ordered.

Yagura looked at her, "Sorry. I thought you would be embarrassed to order in front of me so I just ordered everything, pre-paid."

Sakura glanced over at the food once more, her mouth started drooling. "It looks delicious!"

The two started eating until they heard the door open. They looked back to see 8 men wearing the same type of coat that a detective would wear.

The Haruno sighed, "_Come on guys, if you are going to spy.. you need a better disguise than that._" continuing to eat her food but in a more hurried manner.

The waiter came to serve the '8 men crew' or rather Naruto and his cosplaying friends (Yes, Ino is one).

"Oh dear customers, have you decided on your orders?"

"I'll have a ... banilkcream butter-sauce-potato-jelly-" each of them interrupting the others order. Surprisingly the butler understood everything.

Sakura starved herself for two days, just for this moment. She wasn't even half-full!

Afterwards, she and Yagura had a conversation lasting more than half-an-hour; both talking and laughing so cheerfully.

Yagura took out a box from his bag, "Here. I bought this for you. I'm sorry, I only found out it's your birthday after I asked you out yesterday."

All she could do was wave her head and say, "It's fine, it's fine. I had no plans for today anyway. He then got up and put the necklace on, one that has a cherry-blossom in the centre.

She could then feel her mobile vibrate in her pockets. As she slid her hand in to pick it up, she received a message:

_To Sakura_

_(No subject)_

_I'm sorry for getting angry at you the other day, but this time I won't mess up.  
Would you like to meet me at this place? It's called XXXX. Make sure you aren't late, I'll give you a worthy birthday present._

_From Sasuke, your boyfried _

_-_Sakura: He can't even spell 'boyfriend' properly.

She then got up and pointed at a hallway, "I'll be back, just going to the restroom for a bit."

As soon as she entered, she slammed the door shut and rapidly pulled out her mobile as if it were a trigger. She re-read the message carefully and then thought about it. Regarding what Ino said about Sasuke dating Karin, Sakura starting pushing buttons on her cell, leaving the final process of pressing the 'send' button.

In the main area the 8 cosplayers quickly ran out of the restaurant as soon as they had finished eating.

Yagura gulped and looked down at the table and then his hands, "Maybe Sakura-chan is not having fun.."

Back with the green-eyes who was stumbling at the mirrors. "I-it's my birthday party, a-and I'm having fun with Yagura-kun.. _that's right, I am having fun with him._" she then looked at herself once more. She washed her hands and splashed it on her face, "Yosh".

When she re-entered, she had received another message. "Oh crap! I forgot!" her head shot up.

She sat back down for a while and then told Yagura she had to go, standing up and picking her bag. Yagura had made a sad face fading into a frown. As Sakura was at the door, he called out to her - "Sakura-chan.. you didn't have fun did you?" he stared at her with his heart-warming innocence.

Sakura felt her chest miss a beat, becoming empty. She ran back to the table that they were eating at and said, "I forgot something!" - to which Yagura thought it was her bag.

The pinkette coming closer and closer, not looking at where she sat, had leaned over - tugging Yagura by the coat and gently pushing her soft lips onto his. Her lips above his, both their lips - open and connected.

Her eyes sparkling, his body shaking with excitement and a huge blush streaked upon his face. During their moment of kiss, Sasuke happened to be passing by and witnessed the two during this moment; all he could do is flinch - it seems he came to ask her out to then later break up again thanks to Karin's plot device.

Sakura then pulled apart from Yagura. The two smiled at each other (Sasuke splattered across the window). Inner Sakura screamed to herself, "Chashin! Chashin; photo!" who pulled out her cell once more, cuddling closer to Yagura and taking a picture. Then setting it as her background picture.

Sakura then ran across to the entrance like the typical shoujo and kept waving at him. "Jaa-ne Yagura-kun! OR should I say Mizukage-sama; Wa-ta-shi no Ka-re-shi.." she said to him [**Meaning: My Boyfriend** \- Breaking it down to the syllables]. The Mizukage nodded.

He received a mail. He opened it:

_To Yagura_

_(Subject): Thank you!_

_See you again at my apartment - today at XX:XX  
My boyfriend has to be there! _o(≧o≦)o  
_I'll talk to you later Yaguwa-kun _( ˘ ³˘) ⓛⓞⓥⓔ

_From Sakura, YOUR Girlfriend_

The messy-grey haired boy looked up, sweetly surprised that she considered him as her boyfriend. He gave her a smile and nodded.

As she exited through the door, she ran across the streets, "_Who cares if we're from different Districts? Who cares about Sasuke? - I don't!_"

Yagura got up from within, "Sa-te-to!". He then placed his hand onto his lips; where Sakura had kissed him - blushing and then smiled.

**LATER - DURING THE NIGHT**

Sakura arrived at her apartment and when she did she was expecting a party, the traditional way; you come home, the lights are off and then the surprise.

Once again pulling out the device from her pockets, "Oh shannaro! I was meant to go to the Honoka Shrine!"

She grabbed her coat and ran out without locking the door. "-_and I told him to see me at my apartment!_"

The shrine had long steps which would take 10 minutes to climb alone by walking. She ran up there, tired and out of breath - once she had reached the top she started huffing, only to look at an area of darkness. The pinkette herself could feel soft snow-like flower hit her face.

"Sakura flowers?"

The whole shrine area lit up with fire candles. The girl could see many figures with creepy faces.

Sakura gulped, turned around and stepped down the steps - crying, "Ghosts!"

She could feel someone or rather something grab her arms and pull her back up the steps. She got frightened until the creature shone a flash-light on her face.

"Scare you?"

"Ino!", Sakura gently hitting her.

When they reached the top once again, the whole shrine was properly lit this time.

"It's the Cherry-blossom Wind Festival.." Ino looked at her. "Otanjobi-omedeto."

The party poppers went off.

Ino screamed, "I told you to use the glow-in-the-dark ones!"

Tenten chuckled in the background.

Naruto and Lee dashed to the birthday-girl's face and gave smooch-lips. She flinched.

A man, shorter had pushed the two. "She's my girlfriend!" Yagura throwing them to the floor.

All she could do was blush. "Sorry I gave you the wrong location.."

Ino tapped her shoulders, "He was the one to plan it here." she pointed at the grey-haired boy. Sakura shocked, "Oh.."

Before she said another word, Ino whispered in her ear. "In 6 days.. it's his birthday. Better get your birthday kiss ready or go deeper than that maybe?" she teased her.

Sakura stuttering in embarrassment, "W-wah? N-no, how could you say that? We're only high-school students." pouting the last part with fake tears flying out.

"Thanks for the party!" Temari and Kankuro waved at her.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "_Not them two, Gaara is fine but they'd just get drunk._"

After a while the party members separated in directions towards the shrine.

Ino put a few cut-strips of paper out as if it were a prize draw. "Yosh! Everyone pick your draw, one at a time."

The platinum-blond laughed in her head, "_I got everything set up!_"

"Okay Hinata, your number matches Naruto's! Off you go, into the woods." she shooed them.

"Wha!? Tenten is with Gaara? Okay down the stairs!" *She planned this*.

She tilted her head, "Surprising, you two are together!" she pointed at the new couple.

The only ones left were Naruto, Lee, Temari and Kankuro. Ino looked at them with disgust, "Eh you can figure it out. After all you're all men. Now let's go Utakata-san!" she grabbed his arm and dashed off into the distance.

"Do I look like a man!?" the sand-blond screamed.

Naruto could hear this and got scared, "What was that!?"

Hinata patted him, "Probably an old man."

Naruto nodded, "Sounded like one, didn't it?" - the two smiled at each other.

Somehow the four pairs met up at a secret spot behind the shrine, as they watched the cherry-blossoms drift across their face with fireworks exploding in the background.

Gai appeared to be looking at them, "Ah.. sweet love."

* * *

**A/N: It's a oneshot but I have a lot more to write for Yagura's birthday! I will update occasionally.**

**Haha, so basically this saddo-Sasusaku fan *definitely a kid*; as a guest told me that Sasusaku is 'canon' and that he wants to kill himself.  
Tell this to all the other Naruto x Sakura, Sasuke x Karin, Fugaku x Kushina, Sasuke x Hinata fans. Canon or not, this retard comes to me to complain. ****Doesn't really affect me, I like and ship the couple I want to. I already saw the Sasusaku buttcrap in that New Era Extra Chapter - Chapter 700.**

**Don't worry, Friday - April 3 is Yagura's birthday, so I'll re-destroy what you call 'fanon' about your Sasusaku (which I once loved). True love is 6 days apart.**

**Yes, chapter 699 is canon but as Kishimoto said he had been aided for all the NEW ERA PROJECT; which are Chapter 700 - yes, his assistant, the script-writer for Blood Prison and Studio Pierrot have assisted him. They gave him the idea, which he just said he wanted to end it like DBZ.  
So they got everyone married and kids and stuff - no-one said breakups can't occur with this Fanon Sh*t.  
The LAST: Naruto the Movie was pushed onto him by Studio Pierrot themselves.  
****Part 3 - Spin-off Mini series: He is being assisted, Studio Pierrot giving suggestions about the plots.**

**So basically all of this crap, that one retard (probably more out there) believed is just him shitting himself. *Huff* Mind my language.**

**Kishimoto even said that he is aware of the ending and how fans may feel, and he considers Chapter 699 the True Ending. Chapter 700 was an introduction to the New Era Project, like the Last movie and its sequel; the Boruto one.**

***JUST PUTTING A POINT OUT***


End file.
